Game Creators Universe Wiki:Reviews
User Reviewing is an initiative created to allow for in-depth feedback, from other users, on your ideas. They will also act as a metric to sort the best ideas on the wiki, based on aggregate score. Reviewing is opt-in for both reviewers and reviewees, so if you do not wish to receive critical feedback on your ideas you do not have to. Current Reviewers *Britgamer *GameDot *Game Informant *Griefstiq *Hexagon *UGN Reviews Wanted For the most up to date list, see . *Warzone *Warzone: Iron Wolf Rules and Regulations For Reviewers #'Becoming a reviewer' - To become a GCU-permitted reviewer, contact either Weejoh- - or 900bv. You must have at least 100 edits on the wiki or you will not be allowed. #'Be fair' - Some users may not have a lot of experience writing or using Wikia, which is fine. There shouldn't be marks taken away for poor page format or imperfect writing style. #'Don't be a jerk' - Reviewers are allowed to be critical, but not demeaning. The whole point in a review is that is summarizes the good and the bad, but this doesn't mean you can be malicious. #'Review format' - All reviewers will be given a website to write their review under. This allows for better aggregation and compilation when a good amount of reviews are written for an idea. #'Quality first' - While writing a lot of content may seem good, if it's all badly written then it should not get any recognition. A bit of good content should be more important that a lot of bad content. #'Explain your score' - For your review, all reviews must be scored out of ten, and you need to fully explain your given score. Reviews don't have be particularly lengthy, although they must have a substantial amount of effort, but it is of paramount importance that you explain the score you have given an idea. Submitting a Review To submit a review, a reviewer must follow these steps: #Make sure that the game you are reviewing has been marked by the creator for review. #Write a review of substantial length and make sure that your score is explained. #Send your review, by email, to game.creators.universe@gmail.com, making sure you note who you are. #Your review will be proof-read and looked over for any malicious or unfair content. #If your review is acceptable, it will be posted as a subpage under the reviewed game. For Reviewees #'Sufficient Content' - Before you ask for a review, make sure your page is well developed with a good amount of content. While this depends on the type of game you are making, we'd want to see, at a minimum, details on gameplay and a completed plot. #'Ask for a review' - If you do not ask for a review, you will not receive a review. The best way to do this is add the category, which will then bring it to our attention. #'Accept criticism' - If you want a review, you should prepare for negative criticism. Reviewers will never be malicious by intent, and any feedback you receive should be used to improve your idea.